Ted
Theodore, usually called by his nickname Ted, is one of the characters in Kindergarten 2. He is Felix's twin brother. He looks like Felix but with a red shirt and blue tie. He seems to be the more caring sibling. Both he and Felix have blonde hair and wear formal attire. Unlike his brother, Ted seems to be far more kindhearted and good-intentioned, wanting only to prove himself as the worthy heir to his family's company. He is also submissive in contrast to Felix’s domineering personality; there are several times where he will not talk to the Protagonist due to Felix not wanting him to. Missions: The Hitman's Potty Guard (Ted's Mission) School Yard * The Protagonist starts this mission by talking to Felix, then asking Ted why he isn't "in on Felix's Plan". * For his plan, the Protagonist needs to distract Ozzy during morning time. To do this, buy the battery from Monty before class. The Protagonist can give it to Ozzy later to power his toy, Destructotron. * The Protagonist also needs to get a girl in the "stupid class" to help with a longer distraction. ** This ends up being Cindy, who the Protagonist can get to help by getting Ted to stick gum in another girl's hair (he puts it in Carla's hair). For this, Cindy agrees to be Ted's boyfriend and set up a distraction during Morning Time. ** Ted then asks if the Protagonist can find a way to make it up to Carla, and she decides to give the Protagonist a coupon for the vending machine to get scissors. Get the scissors later, during lunch. Morning Time * Ted reveals that he wants the Protagonist to kill Ozzy by causing him to have an asthma attack and by stealing his inhaler. He doesn't know why he has to kill Ozzy, but apparently Felix wants Ozzy dead, and Ted wants to do it with his own plan, rather than Felix's. Ted thinks it has something to do with his and Felix's inheritance,but isn't sure how exactly. * Give Ozzy a battery in order to distract him. He will now go over by the toy box, rather than be right next to his cubby, where the inhaler is. * Now, it's time for Cindy's distraction. Cindy tells Ted to just play along and then starts hitting him for doing something. Ms. Applegate comes to hit Cindy to try to stop the fight. When they stop, Cindy gets study hall as punishment. ** During this time, grab Ozzy's inhaler from his cubby and grab the green stuff from Felix's cubby to the right. * Now that Ozzy no longer has his inhaler, the Protagonist must stress him out enough to cause an asthma attack. He is very particular and has a specific routine. If the Protagonist breaks it, he'll get more stressed. This will begin at Lunch. * Since the Protagonist is in the classroom, Stevie comes in and gives the Protagonist a passbook. With it signed, the Protagonist is allowed in the halls, but it's only good for one use. Lunch * When arriving at Lunch, Ted runs up to the Protagonist to discuss the next part of the plan. Felix asks why he is even talking to the Protagonist; Ted replies that he is going to “show the new kid where the forks are". He tells the Protagonist that he doesn't want Felix to know what is happening yet, so it's "just the two of you". This way, he can show Felix he can take charge and be a leader. He then tells the Protagonist that in a few minutes, Ozzy will leave to go to the bathroom. When he gets to the bathroom the Protagonist must be in the left stall, the one Ozzy normally uses. This will interrupt his routine, helping to stress him out. At the end of this conversation, Ted gives the Protagonist a fork as to not look suspicious, since Felix is watching. * Also, during Lunch, the Protagonist must get the scissors for Carla from the upstairs vending machine. * Ms. Margaret doesn't let you leave unless the Protagonist has bought lunch, so buy a burger, then get her to let the Protagonist leave. * The hall monitor will let you go to the bathroom, but not upstairs unless the Protagonist gives him the green stuff from Felix's cubby. Get the hall monitor to let the Protagonist upstairs before going to the bathroom, and get the scissors from the vending machine right after. ** When the Protagonist takes the left stall, Ozzy comes in and gets mad at the Protagonist for taking it. This causes him to stress out, and he leaves. ** Now, go to the vending machine and get the scissors with the coupon. With this, it's time for Recess. Recess * At recess, Ozzy, now starting to become stressed out, asks if the Protagonist has seen his inhaler, since it isn't in his cubby anymore. He reveals that he has another in his locker upstairs which he can use if anything happens. * The Protagonist now has to adapt the plan so he doesn't have that inhaler either. However, the one person who can get up there and unlock the locker for the Protagonist is Carla, and Ted stuck gum in her hair this morning. The Protagonist has to make it up to her to get her to help. First, give her the scissors. She is grateful, but she wants one more favor before she'll help. You have to unscrew Monty's wheelchair for her. ** For this, Carla gives the Protagonist a screwdriver. Ted will pretend to be buying or selling from Monty, while the Protagonist breaks the wheelchair. He won't want to sell or buy anything after this, but the Protagonist doesn’t have enough money for Science (where the Protagonist is going next), so the Protagonist needs to sell Ozzy's inhaler now for the lab fee. * Once the Protagonist has broken Monty's wheelchair, Carla will agree to unlock Ozzy's locker for you, but nothing more than that. Now the Protagonist needs to prepare to go to Science. * Before the Protagonist goes to Science, find a green flower; there is one behind the gate by the dumpster. This is because Ozzy is highly allergic to green flowers, so just seeing one will stress him out enough to induce an asthma attack. Science * After paying the lab fee, the Protagonist goes to Science. Today, the class is studying plants. Before the Protagonist can show Ozzy the flower, the Protagonist must cause a big distraction and go get the inhaler. Cindy is willing to cause one for the flower, but she doesn't have one in mind, since her normal distraction won’t work against Dr. Danner. There is an electrical outlet by the computers, so the Protagonist can ask Cindy to go stick the fork the Protagonist still has into the outlet. She takes the green flower as payment first, then sticks the fork into the outlet, causing her to be electrocuted and the lights to go out. They will come back on soon, though so the Protagonist needs to hurry. * The Protagonist doesn’t have time to grab the flower back from Cindy yet, so first leave the classroom and get the inhaler. There is barely enough time to do this and get back to class, so don't do anything else on the way. Once the Protagonist returns, get the flower back from Cindy. * Now that everything is in place, show the flower to Ozzy. He will freak out and have an asthma attack. Dr. Danner goes to get his inhaler from Ozzy's locker, but if it's not there, he will return and Ozzy will die. ** If at this point, the inhaler is still in Ozzy's locker, Dr. Danner gives it to Ozzy and Ozzy will get back up. Then, he asks why the Protagonist did that. Depending on what the Protagonist says, his response changes; however, he ends up strangling the Protagonist to death regardless. * Dr. Danner now has everyone leave, and the Protagonist meets up with Ted and Felix at the front of the school. Ted has told Felix what he and the Protagonist both did, and Felix rewards the Protagonist with the Prestigious Pin. He wants to talk with the Protagonist, and asks Ted to leave. Felix reveals that Ozzy wasn't supposed to die at all; rather, Ted was supposed to die. There isn't time now to explain, but he will tell the Protagonist tomorrow. * The Protagonist can now start Felix's quest with the Prestigious Pin, but will also need An A+ to finish it. Cain's not Able (Felix's Mission) School Yard * The Protagonist starts the mission by talking to Felix, who is discussing a plan with Ted. By showing Felix the Prestigious Pin, Felix will realize that the Protagonist is “a man of status”, and will let you in on his plan (despite Ted’s hesitance). He hands you a document, which you need to deliver to Ozzy. * Attempting to give Ozzy the document directly after Felix gives it to the Protagonist will not work, as Ozzy claims that the Protagonist’s hands are “filthy“. This will need to be corrected. * Purchase hand sanitizer from Monty, and use it in front of Ozzy. By doing this, Ozzy will accept the document; however, he cannot read, so take the document to Monty. Monty will demand $6.00 from the Protagonist (since he saw Felix and the Protagonist talking), so the Protagonist will need to borrow money from Felix to have Monty read the document. * After paying Monty, he will read the document. It says: Act extremely vulnerable. Mention frequently how if something bad happened to you, it would ruin your mom’s company.” Ozzy mentions that he doesn’t know why he has to do this, but accepts regardless. Once this is complete, the bell rings for Morning Time. Morning Time If you can dodge a Nugget (Nugget's Mission) TBA. Cain's not able (Felix's mission) (Other outcome) Morning Time (This outcome happens when you show Ted the contract during Morning Time) * You begin by talking to Felix and he will ask you to get some spiders. * You must then take the assessment and choose the spray bottle. * Then you go downstairs to the normal classroom and show Ted the contract for his death and he will give you an empty jar. * You must then go to the bathroom, spray the spiders on the wall and put them in the jar. * You will show it to Felix and have to eat an apple to progress to lunch, * Things will go as the original mission did from there until gym time. * During gym time, things will go as the mission does until near the end when Ted will say different lines. * The lines are: * Felix: Well Teddy, its time. * Ted: Yes Felix it is. * Felix: You're probably surprised to learn that this hole isn't for Ozzy, it's for you! * Ted: Yeah, yeah quit your monologuing. * Felix: Excuse me? * Ted: No... no, I don't think I will. * Ted: Now fatty! * Buggs will then appear from the cafeteria door and say: * Buggs: Hey! I said you could make fun of my poverty, not my weight! * Ted: Right... sorry. * Buggs: Okay Mr. Moneybags, into the hole with you. * Felix: What!? No! No! No! I will not be going into that hole! Teddy! Can't we talk about this? * Theodore: My name is Theodore! * Felix: NOOOOOOOO!!! * Theodore: Now for the spiders. * You will then drop the spiders into the Nugget Nave. Doing this will get you Felix's outfit to wear Trivia * When he is aware his brother is trying to kill him, he will be enraged and also follow with the plan by speaking in a sarcastic way. * He may have arachnophobia (a fear of spiders), which may be why the jar of spider is one of the things Felix needs for getting him killed. * He along with Ron and Bob has the shortest name out of all the characters in the series. Category:Children Category:No Special Objects Needed for Quest Category:Kindergarten 2 Category:Characters